User talk:Ac10dude37
Welcome to the CBW Ac10dude37! I've seen some of you pages and I must ask that you set them up to conform to the manual of style. An example of such a page can be found here. If you have any questions let me know. BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:permission Sure, go ahead. Thanks for asking! [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] (Talk) 03:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) i was almost upset when i saw one of my pages was edited, but your design is awesome! thanks for contributing! but please ask before you do it next time. thanks! Combat Robotic Prototype 11 05:50, May 25, 2014 (UTC) it's no problem, i just thought i'd give a heads up about it because a lot of people on the wiki are pretty sensitive about what gets put on their pages. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 06:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Cop-Bots Ah, that sure would be great! :D I'll have about 300 Heavy Class Cop-Bots, please xD The ANPF allows only Matoran in their ranks (as explained in the page), but it does use robotic law enforcers such as the Kranua and the Vahki, so an addition of your HCCB to control tougher sections of Central City would be welcomed. I'll edit my page, feel free to edit yours, just take note the ANPF ''was ''based in the Shasa Universe's Central City and is now disbanded ;) Cheers! Re Yes, that is fine - 18:24, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ha, that's cool! :D If you want to rebuild the exact MOC (with correct back structure), check out this ;P I've no use for a specialist class, but still nice of you to ask :) I just looked at your tall MOC, vriin, and I liked him a lot! He must have one heck of a pituitary gland, though... Max the paranoid androidMax the paranoid android (talk) 02:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! You are very welcome! And may I say welcome back to the wiki! Max the paranoid android (talk) 02:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC)